Returns from the Hell
by Abunari
Summary: Rukia muere. Ichigo se vuelve una persona fría y distante. ¿Qué pasaría si un día descubres que un acontecimiento importante de tu vida fue solo una mentira?. [ichiruki]. Cap. 3 UP!.HIATUS
1. Fallen Angel

Aquí estoy con un fic Ichiruki que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración. Contiene varios oneshot dentro del fic, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews porfis :D.

* * *

Fallen Angel

_"Nunca te dije lo mucho que te quería...Nunca te dije lo importante que eras para mi. Dime ángel¿por qué te marchas de mi lado?."_

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza. Una multitud de shinigamis vestidos de funeral acompañaban al temporal, el negro era el color del ambiente. Hasta la hermosa vegetación parecía estar de luto. La ceremonia se inició con el entierro de las cenizas de la difunta, luego uno por uno de los allí presentes se acercó a depositar su ofrenda ante la tumba y arrodillarse en señal de respeto. Cuando le tocó el turno al pelinaranja, no pudo evitar derrumbarse. Se había prometido al morir su madre que nunca volvería a perder a alguién importante para él, y no lo había cumplido. Se arrodilló y acarició el suelo en el que ahora estaban enterrados los restos de la shinigami. Después sacó una foto de su bolsillo, estaba algo arrugada, pero no importaba. Muchos recuerdos junto a ella, muchos momentos felices para olvidarlos.

* * *

Flash Back

_-Ichigo...¿Qué es una cámara de fotos?.- preguntó la morena curiosa._

_-¡¿Qué?!. ¿No sabes lo que es una cámara de fotos?.- exclamó atónito.- Es... Un objeto que sirve para tomar una imagen de un momento dado o importante._

_-¿Cómo mis dibujos Chappy?._

_-No exactamente... Espera.- se dirijió al armario, y trás rebuscar un buen rato, sacó el ansiado trofeo. Después apuntó con él a Rukia.- Sonríe._

_-¿Nani?...- una luz aturdente la dejó completamente ciega.- ¡Aghh, qué me has echo, descerebrado!. ¡Ese "cámara de fotos" es un arma mortal de doble filo, no veo nada!._

_-Idiota... Se llama flash. Abre los ojos.- Ella obedeció, parpadeando seguidamente.- ¿Ves?. No es ningún arma mortal._

_-Grr... No te rías de mi, bakka.- dijo enfadada.- ¿Dónde está la foto?._

_-Hay que ir a revelarla cuando se acabe el carrete.-explicó.- Entonces te dan las fotos. ¿Entiendes?._

_-Si...-repondió.- ¡Oi, Ichigo!. ¿Por qué no nos sacamos una foto juntos?._

_-N-no...- dijo, mostrándose molesto._

_-Uy¿qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?¿Te da verguenza?. Jujuju.-dijo, con ese tono de voz que "tanto le gustaba" a Ichigo._

_-¡Claro que no!. Ven.- Ella esbozó una sonrisa, le encantaba hacerle rabiar. Entrelazó su mano con la suya, sin darse cuenta de lo ruborizado que estaba el quinceañero. Él calculó la distancia de sus rostros con la cámara, y apretó el botón._

_-Ichigo...Si has sacado una foto, es porque es un momento dado o importante para ti¿no?.- La pregunta sorprendió al shinigami sustituto._

_-¿A qué viene eso, Rukia?._

_-Nada, olvídalo._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-"Cuando me preguntastes no te respondí... Ahora me arrepiento".- apretó con más fuerza el suelo, como si así consiguiera devolverla a la vida.-Rukia...-susurró.- Si ahora me estás viendo...Quiero que sepas que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida...Porque estabas tú, Rukia. Cada segundo que pasaba contigo, conseguías hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo...

* * *

Flash Black

_-...Ella me dijo que se sentía culpable, porque por su culpa tu destino se había alterado, y lo habías pasado muy mal.- narraba Hanatarou.- Dijo que nunca te podría compensar por todo.- Ichigo aceleró el paso._

_-"Idiota... Eso tendría que decirtelo yo. No permitiré que mueras, Rukia. Te salvaré, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio"._

_-¿He dicho algo malo?.- preguntó inocentemente el moreno._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-Esta vez no he podido salvarte. Perdóname...- se estremeció. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Llevaba allí un buen rato, estaba mojado y lleno de barro. Ya no quedaba casi nadie, solo sus amigos y familiares, esperándole.- No puedo creer que estes muera...- Ishida y Chad lo miraban preocupados. No dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de la fallecida y de decir cosas incoherentes para ellos.

-Kurosaki, vámonos ya.- dijo Ishida.- No puedes estar eternamente ahí sentado. Vas a coger un resfriado.- sujetó a su amigo del hombro, levántandolo con esfuerzo.

-Rukia no está muerta...- balbuceaba.

-Está muerta Kurosaki, muy muerta. Todos sentimos su perdida, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida.

-No... Yo sé que no...- dijo. Ishida le tocó la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-Está delirando.

-LLévalo a su casa.- ordenó Hitsugaya a Isshin.- Creo que tu hijo ha tenido suficiente por hoy.- el adulto asintió, muy preocupado.

* * *

Despertó en su cama con el pijama puesto. El cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza la ardía, estaba enfermo. Se incorporó pesadamente, observó su habitación. No pudo evitar mirar hacia el armario. Se acercó y rozó con sus dedos la puerta. Lo abrió, la parte superior estaba vacía. Respiró hondo, todavía podía oler la esencia de la shinigami. Su cuarto le recordaba mucho a ella, en realidad, todo le recordaba a ella.

* * *

Flash Back

_-¡Ichigo!. ¡Despierta o llegaremos tarde a clase!.- el chico negó con la cabeza y se escondió bajo la almohada.- ¡I-CHI-GO, levanta ya!. No puedes descuidar tus estudios._

_-¡Cállate!. ¿Toda la noche persiguiendo hollows y pretendes que vaya así al instituto?. Debes estar de broma._

_-No estoy de broma, tu trabajo de estudiante es tan importante como el de shinigami. Como no te levantes ya mismo, tendré que utilizar métodos alternativos para hacer que te muevas de la cama.- amenazó._

_-Déjame en paz, no pienso ir._

_-Tú lo has querido. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.- se acercó hasta él, le acarició el pelo y le besó en la mejilla.- Kurosaki...- le susurró en la oreja. Ichigo se puso en píe de un salto, alterado y sonrojado._

_-¡¿Qué coño haces?!.-dijo enojado.- ¡¿Qué clase de métodos son esos, eh?!._

_-La idea surgió de esto.- sacó un manga hentai de debajo de su cama.- En tus comics se puede aprender muchas cosas extrañas. Me sorprendió que leyeras este tipo de cosas, no imaginaba que te gustaran. Ahora que estas bien despierto, vístete que nos vamos a clase._

_-Serás..._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Salió de su habitación apresuradamente. Escuchaba como en el piso de abajo hablaba su familia, seguramente sobre su comportamiento de aquel día. Suspiró. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Se miró en el espejo, tenía una pinta horrible. Se odiaba a sí mismo por parecer tan débil y lamentable. La ira lo invadía¿por qué no pudo hacer nada por evitar su muerte?. Él estaba allí, cerca de ella. Si no se hubieran separado a lo mejor ella seguiría con vida. Golpeó su imagen del espejo, el cristal se rompió, causandole varios cortes. Se rompió los nudillos a causa del impacto. El brazo no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Onii-chan¿estás ahí?.- la voz de su hermana Yuzu lo asustó, haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Si...-dijo con voz temblorosa, enrollandose una toalla en el brazo, en un intento desesperado por dejar de sangrar.

-Te esperan al teléfono. Es Urahara, el de la tienda.- informó la niña. Él se olvidó completamente de sus heridas. Salió corriendo dejando un rasto de sangre tras de si.- Onii-chan... ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!.- preguntó asustada, pero su hermano no le prestó atención. Agarró el teléfono violentamente. La voz de Urahara era algo nerviosa, Ichigo frunció el entrecejo, si lo llamaba era para pedirle algo.

-_Kurosaki..._- se oía tras la línea telefónica.- _Siento mucho lo de Kuchiki-san. Espero que te encuentres bien._

-Gracias.- respondió.- ¿Qué quieres Urahara?.

-_Verás... Unos hollows han aparecido y..._

-No tienes verguenza. Rukia está muerta y a ti solo te preocupa tu trabajo.- dijo.- ¿Sabes?. Estoy cansado de todo. Sólo quiero olvidarme de que existo. Ya no puedo más con esto... No quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni a ningún otro shinigami. Puedes decirlo a la Sociedad de Almas, porque no lo pienso repetir. Dejo de ser shinigami.

continuará...

* * *


	2. 2556 Days

2556 Days

_"Los días pasan, pero tu sigues en mi corazón. Espero que aunque no te pueda ver, estes siempre a mi lado, como en los viejos tiempos"._

**Siete años después.**

Miró indiferente a su familia mientras les comentaba la decisión que había tomado. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, suspirando pesadamente. Ya no era aquel niño que jugaba a ser shinigami, había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Empezando por su aspecto físico, decidió teñirse el pelo de negro y dejar que creciera un poco. En estatura superaba media cabeza a su padre, lo que le convertía en un hombre bastante alto. Con dieciocho años entró a formar parte en un club de kendo para distraerse, y en dos semanas se había convertido en el capitán del equipo. Ahora era él quien daba clases a los nuevos alumnos, le pagaban decentemente por hacer algo que le gustaba. Cuando no trabajaba, se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su habitación escuchando música, o ayudando a sus hermanas con los estudios. Esa clase de vida era la que había elegido. Sin preocupaciones, monótona, sencilla... Aburrida.

Yuzu abrazó a su hermano, su padre bailaba felizmente mientras Karin le daba una colleja enfadada por el escándalo que estaba armando.

-Me alegro mucho, hijo.-dijo Isshin, mientras lloraba delante del poster de su mujer.- ¡¡Masaki¡Nuestro hijo va a comenzar una carrera universitaria!. ¡¡Ya es todo un hombrecito!!.- se dirigió a Ichigo con los brazos abiertos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Abrázame, hijo mío!.

-Paso.- se levantó con el desayuno en la mano, y subió a su habitación. Isshin quedó de piedra, Karin volvió a pegarle por ser tan efusivo, y Yuzu corrió a por hielos para el enorme chichón que tenía su padre.

-¡Mala hija!. ¡No le peges a tu padre!.- se rascó la barba, pensativo.- Hoy Ichigo está más raro de lo normal... ¿Qué crees que le pasará?.- preguntó.

-Barbudo... Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Rukia.- le recordó su hija.- Hace ya siete años que murió, Ichi-nii nunca habla de ella pero...

-Quizás debería hablar con él de hombre a hombre...- sugirió. La morena negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Viejo, mejor déjale tranquilo. Tus consejos solo lo cabrearían y estaría todo el día de morros.- trás decir esto le dió la espalda, y se fue a ver la tele. Hoy emitían un partido de fútbol en el canal "Karakura Sport", y no pensaba perderselo por estar hablando con el "viejo barbudo".

-Mis consejos...¿Son malos?.

* * *

-"Maldición... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?. Creí que lo tenía superado...".- pensó, terminando de comer la última tostada.- "Mierda. Olvídate ya de una maldita vez de todo, idiota".- se autoconvencía. Abrió la gaveta del escritorio y sacó su mp3. Lo encendió, la primera canción era "news from the front", su favorita. Nunca se cansaba de oirla, a su criterio una de las mejores canciones de rock que se han compuesto. El segundo track era "wing-stock", de Ashley Macisaac.-"Esta le gustaba mucho a Rukia...".- recordó.

* * *

Flash Back

_-¿Tanto te gusta?.- preguntó sentándose junto a ella._

_-Si.- respondió. Ese día estaba nostálgica, Ichigo lo sabía. Apenas había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el recreo. Se pasó todo el rato con los auriculares, escuchando esa música.- Todos tenemos una canción que nos recuerda a nosotros mismos. Ya sea por la letra, el sonido, las voces..._

_-¿Qué te pasa Rukia?. Hoy te noto extraña._

_-Nada.- respondió cortantemente. Él se levantó dispuesto a irse, ofendido. Tenían suficiente confianza para contarle que le pasaba.- Ichigo...-Éste paró en seco.- Dime¿cómo se llama tu canción?._

_-¿Mi...canción?.- lo pensó un buen rato antes de contestar.- Yo no tengo canción. "Mi canción se llama Kuchiki Rukia"._

_-Je... Lo imaginaba.- dijo, sonriendo satisfecha._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-Onii-chan.- su hermana entró a su habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Siento molestarte... Verás, Hay alguién que ha venido para visitarte¿le digo que pase?.

-¿Visitarme, a mi?.- ella asintió.- ¿Quién es Yuzu?.

-Creo que será mejor que lo compruebes tú...

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio?.- no obtuvo respuesta.- Yuzu, contestame.

-No puedo decir nada... Me ha dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo, se le veía preocupado. ¿Quieres que entre?.- insistió.

-De acuerdo, dile que pase.- dijo resignado.- "¿Quién demonios será?".- Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su hermana, y como hablaba con una voz ronca, que no pudo identificar. Después tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.- Pase.- dijo Ichigo. La puerta se abrió lentamente, el ahora moreno no pudo contener la curiosidad y se inclinó de la silla para poder ver mejor, y lo que vió no le gustó nada. Un hombre pelirrojo, con las cejas tatuadas, y ojos negros lo miraba sorprendido. Se acercó lentamente hasta él.

-Kurosaki... Tenemos que hablar.- fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-¡¿Qué coño hace un puto shinigami en mi casa?!. ¿Qué parte de "no os quiero volver a ver" no entendéis?.- se levantó alzando el puño y señalando con la otra mano la puerta.- Lárgate ahora mismo, Renji.

-Me iré, pero después de que te diga algo.- dijo.- Has cambiado mucho, eres hasta más alto que yo.- sonrió.

-No...¡No!. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...- Renji le empujó haciéndole caer sobre la silla de nuevo.- Pero...¡¿Qué coño haces?!.

-Vas a prestar atención a lo que te diga, quieras o no. No aguanto más, no hay ni un segundo en el que no tenga cargo de conciencia por lo que voy a decirte. Juró que luego no volverás a verme, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad de correguir un error.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. Explícate mejor, imbécil.- eso en el idioma de Ichigo significaba "de acuerdo".

-Bien.- ahora más tranquilo, el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama y le miró seriamente.- Cuando Rukia quedó en coma después de luchar contra el Noveno Espada...

-No. De ella no.- interrumpió.- No quiero recordar eso Renji, duele demasiado. ¿Por qué haces esto?.

-Déjame terminar, joder. Lo comprenderás todo cuando termine.- dijo impaciente.- Cuando Rukia quedó en coma... De lo se te informó fue de que no había conseguido sobrevivir¿no?.- el moreno asintió, con pesar.- Pués fue todo una mentira.

-¡¡¿Cómo...?!!.

-Calla. Ella despertó del coma pero... Cuando despertó había perdido la memoria.- se tapó la cara con las manos.- No se acordaba de nada ni de nadie... Sólo de su hermano. Creía... Rukia creía que estaba viva, que era humana. Le intentamos convencer de que era una shinigami, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero ella decía que estabamos locos, pensaba que eramos unos secuestradores. No paraba de llorar, estaba sicológicamente muy mal... ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me miró a los ojos y me preguntó que quién era?.- Ichigo intentó asimilar lo que le contaba.- Al final Byakuya decidió llevarsela al mundo humano, él renunció al puesto de capitán y Urahara le consiguió un gigai. Naturalmente todo esto era algo confidencial, nadie podía saber la verdad, los Kuchiki son una familia muy prestigiosa y el saberse que dos integrantes están viviendo en el mundo humano, ensuciaría su nombre. Por eso lo de la falsa muerte de Rukia. Tienes que entenderlo Ichigo, era necesario.

-Esto no es una broma¿verdad?.- Renji bajó la vista, negando.- ¿Dónde está Rukia ahora?.

-No lo sé exactamente... Ellos se instalaron en Hong Kong, China. Pero no sabemos nada desde hace tiempo.

-Entonces estás diciendo que llevo siete años pensando que la persona que más me importaba estaba muerta, y ahora me entero de que no es así. Jajaja...- encendió un cigarro, trantando de recopilar toda la información.- Soís unos hijos de puta, todos vosotros. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?.

-Me lo prohibieron. No tenía autorización para darte tal información. Kurosaki, ya sabes la verdad. Te pido que no intentes buscar a Rukia, entiende que ella tiene ya su vida echa, es feliz. Puede que hasta tenga pareja, no lo sé. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, pensar más en ti. Olvídate de que la conociste, simplemente.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar, quiero que muevas tu puñetero culo-shinigami de mi cama, y que te larges de una vez.- Renji obedeció. Se despidió con una leve inclinación, y salió apresuradamente de allí. Ichigo se quedó en shock durante unos minutos.- "Está viva".- pensaba.- "Entonces está viva".- Una tristeza le invandió por dentro, si había perdido la memoria, no se acordaría de él. Quizás Renji tuviera razón, no debía verla. No, no debía. Abrió su cartera y observó detenidamente la foto en la que aparecían ellos dos.

* * *

Flash Back

_-Ichigo, prométeme una cosa._

_-¿Qué quieres?. ¿Zumos para toda la vida?.- bromeó el chico._

_-No, bakka. Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos, y que pase lo que pase, nunca nos separaremos._

_-No digas tonterías, claro que no nos separaremos. De todos modos...- entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de Rukia.- Te lo prometo._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Se lo había prometido. No podía pararse a dudar. No la perdería de nuevo, y mucho menos faltaría a una promesa. Metió en una mochila algunas camisas y pantalones. Bajó corriendo hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba su familia. Tomó dinero prestado de su padre, más su documentación y un paquete de cigarros.

-Me voy papá. Te coguí dinero. No sé cuando volveré.

-Vale hijo... ¿Eh?¿a dónde vas?.

-A Hong Kong.

-¡¿Qué?!.

continuará...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Rikku Kuchiki****: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A mi también me ha gustado mucho tu oneshot Ichiruki, escribes realmente bien :). La parte que más me gustó escribir fue la que me comentas en tu review, me encanta que Rukia haga "sufrir" a Ichigo con sus perversas ideas XD. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Ridea-chan****¡No!, Rukia no está muerta. Sino el fic no tendría sentido, sería un ichigox¿rukia?. En el cap. 1 intenté lo mejor posible expresar como se sentía Ichigo al pensar que ella estaba muerta, y por tu comentario creo que lo conseguí. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Leukar****: Si, la traducción del fic sería algo como "Vuelves del infierno"o "retornas del infierno" (que significa lo mismo). No puedo evitarlo, me encantan los títulos raros XD, para explicarlo te podría decir que el infierno es cuando Ichigo se aisla de los demás por la supuesta perdida de Rukia, pero cuando se entera de que ella no está muerta va a buscarla y empieza a ser el mismo de antes. Y tu pensarás "qué friki" XD pués si, la verdad, es muy friki. En fin, me ha encantado que preguntaras por eso, aunque no sepa explicarme bien T.TU. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Rochelle Kuchiki****: Pués si, Ichigo se ha pillado un buen mosqueo, pero con razón. Y en este capi... Pués más cabreado todavía XD. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Kakiyu-chan****: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te parezca intrigante. Espero que este también te guste. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Lorelai-K****: Aquí está la continuación n.n. A Urahara lo he puesto medio cabroncete (con perdón xD) en el fic. Y por supuesto, Rukia no está muerta. Si la mato Ichigo me mata a mi X.X. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Antotis****: Si, definitivamente se separa de la Sociedad de Almas. Al menos de momento. Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D. ****¡Gracias por el review!.**

* * *


	3. Where are you?

Where are you?

_"¿Dónde estas?. No podré dormir esta noche, te necesito ahora y siempre. ¿Dónde estas?. No quiero soñar contigo, solo quiero tenerte"._

-Señores pasajeros, les comunicamos que el vuelo saldrá dentro de unos minutos. Por favor, abrochense los cinturones de seguridad...

-"Mierda, Creo que me he precipitado".- ojeó el mapa que había comprado antes de coger el avión.- "Hong Kong es muy grande. Puedo intentar localizar su reiatsu, pero si lleva tantos años en un gigai, no creo que funcione. El único método que me queda es buscar su nombre en alguna guía, o...".

-Disculpe caballero.- dijo amablemente una de las azafatas.- Debería intentar dormir algo, son las doce de la noche y todavía queda un largo trayecto hasta aterrizar.

-No tengo sueño, gracias.- ella asintió, sonriendo. Le sirvió el té a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, muy mayor por cierto. Rondaría los noventa años.

-"Este viaje va a ser más largo de lo que esperaba...".- se acomodó pacientemente en el sillón. Abrió su mochila intentando buscar algo para abrigarse, empezaba a serenar. Su mano se encontró con un bulto pequeño y tembloroso.- ¿Pero qué...?. Oh no... No puede ser...

-¡¡¡Nee-san!!!.- el león de peluche saltó hasta quedar pegado en la cara de Ichigo.- ¿Y nee-san?. ¡Mi nee-san!.

-¡Cabrón¿quieres bajar la voz?. ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir!.- gritaba un hombre detrás suya.

-¡¡Cállate ya, niñato!!. ¿No estás grandito para seguir jugando con muñecos?.- le apoyaba el resto de tripulantes.

-Gomen nasai... "Kon, cabronazo".- sujetó al peluche, estrangulándolo.- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?.- susurró.

-Teme... Pués es obvio, te acompaño a buscar a la jefa.- por un momento Ichigo sintió compasión por el parlanchín.- ¡¡Jefa, tranquil...- la mano del moreno se introdujo en su boca, sacando su gikongan.

-Lo siento Kon, pero eres muy escandaloso.- guardó la píldora en el bolsillo del pantalón. En el fondo se alegraba de tenerle, así no se sentiría tan solo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Flash Back

_-P-pero... ¿Qué haces, Ichigo?.- preguntó incredula la ojiazul, acariciándose los labios._

_-¿Tú que crees?. Pués besarte.- la abrazó fuertemente, ella se resistía al principio, pero después se dejó llevar.- Rukia, yo..._

_-Tú eres idiota, Ichigo. Suéltame.- sin previo aviso volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con pasión, queriendo más de ella. Al no sentirse correspondido se separó._

_-¿Qué pasa?. Creí que..._

_-Esto no está bien. Yo soy una shinigami, no puedo tener relaciones con un humano.- sonrió tristemente.- Además, tú estás enamorado de Inoue._

_-¿Qué tonterías dices?. Me importa una mierda que seas shinigami, e Inoue es mi amiga, solo eso. Yo te quiero, Rukia.- ella se estremeció. La sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué sientes por mi?._

_-Yo...- se sonrojó. Tener su cara tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.- ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?. ¿Por qué precisamente me tienes que decir esto ahora?. ¡No es justo!. _

_-No me has contestado._

_-¡Bakka!. Yo no te amo...-dijo, bajando la vista._

_-Entonces... ya está todo aclarado.- intentó aparentar indiferencia ante su respuesta.- Buenas noches.- se descalzó y apagó la luz de la habitación. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, enojado.- "He hecho el ridículo¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?. Pensará que soy un pervertid...".- unos diminutos brazos rodearon su cintura, interrumpiendo su discurso mental._

_-Siempre te comportas conmigo friamente, y de repente me dices que me quieres... ¿Cómo pretendes que reaccione?.- él no contestó. Sentía como ella lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.- Sabes de sobra que eres la persona más importante para mi, pero lo nuestro es imposible. Somos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Si se enteran de esto los de arriba pueden matarnos a los dos... Y mi nii-sama me repudiará._

_-Nadie se tiene porqué enterar.- Ichigo giró para poder mirarla.- Si tú no dices nada y yo tampoco, podemos llevar una relación en secreto._

_-Je...Tú y tus brillantes ideas.- él arqueó una ceja, no sabía como tomar ese comentario.- Y...¿Por dónde ibamos?. Ah si, ya me acuerdo...- sonrió perversamente, terminó de desabrochar la camisa a Ichigo, ahora era ella quien le besaba intensamente. Él se entregó de igual forma. Sus manos bajaron por la cintura de la chica, y poco a poco le bajaba la cremallera de la falda. La cogió en brazos, se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba. Ella le abrazó mientras le besaba el cuello. La llevó hasta la cama y la depositó cuidadosamente colocándose encima suya. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se acariciaban mutuamente dando lo mejor de si mismos. Se libraron rapidamente de sus prendas, quedando solamente el ropa interior._

_-Ru... Rukia espera... ¿Estás segura de querer seguir?.- ella lo miró confundida._

_-Bakka... Claro que quiero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?._

_-No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo si no quieres..._

_-Ichigo, a veces hablas demasiado.- dijo.- ¿No será que tienes... Verguenza?.- al ver como el joven se sonrojaba no pudo evitar soltar una risita.- Que mono...- él frunció el ceño¿acaso se estaba riendo de su virilidad?._

_-Te vas a enterar de quien es Kurosaki Ichigo, señorita shinigami..._

_Al día siguiente..._

_-¡Ichigo!. ¡Muy buenos días por la mañana!.- Isshin abrió sonriente la puerta, dispuesto a saltar sobre su hijo.- Pero que... Ropa interior en el suelo, dos bultos en la cama... Esto solo puede significar una cosa...- Ichigo entreabrió los ojos pesadamente¿qué era todo ese escándalo?. Analizó la situación. Rukia estaba durmiendo, abrazada a él, el sol salía, su padre les miraba seriamente... Palideció. ¡Su padre!._

_-Pa... Papá, esto no es lo que parece...-mintió.- Ella tenía calor, y no podía dormir así que yo la invité caballerosamente a..._

_-Ichigo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Encima con Rukia-chan...-lloraba emocionado.- ¡¡MASAKI!!. ¡¡Nuestro niño ya no es virgen!!.- bajó corriendo las escaleras bailando, y se abrazó al poster de su mujer.- ¡Bien hecho, hijo!._

_-¡¡Cállate!!. Con tus gritos se enterará todo el barrio.- dijo indignado._

_-¡¡Yuzu, Karin, que cuñada más bonita os ha tocado!!._

_-Grr..._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-¿No puedes dormir?.- preguntó la anciana que se encontraba a su lado.

-No...- ella le cedió un periódico.

-Toma hijo... Para que te entretengas...

-Gracias.- dijo agradecidó. Hechó un vistazo rápido a cada artículo.- "Mueren en la carretera cuatro personas por un accidente de coches... Dos tranficantes de drogas han sido arrestados... El cambio climático... Un empresario gana una importante cantidad de dinero gracias a sus inversiones. Kuchiki...".- Ichigo parpadeó, y siguió leyendo.- "Kuchiki Byakuya, es ahora el empresario más rico de todo Wanchai, en Hong Kong. También conocido por ser el hermano de la conocida modelo de lencería femenina Kuchiki Rukia".- El joven leyó el artículo varias veces, para comprobar que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto.- "... Modelo de lencería femenina Kuchiki Rukia... No puede ser...".- deseó por un momento que el avión se estrellara. Tenía que ser una broma.- "¡¿Modelo de lencería femenina?!¡¿Desde cuándo?!".- Arrugó y pisoteó el papel, maldiciendo el apellido Kuchiki.

-Mi periódico...- se lamentó la mujer.

-Atención señores pasajeros, el avión aterrizará en su destino dentro de unos minutos.

continuará...

* * *

Bue... Pués aquí el capítulo 3. Me ha salido la vena pervertida...XD. Me quedé con las ganas de hacer Lemon u.u, pero no ya que la historia esta clasificada para mayores de 13. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n


End file.
